RealRoblox Wiki
'Welcome to the !'On Roblox, a 'promotional code '''or simply '''promo code '''is a piece of text that can be redeemed for a special item. They are only given out by official Roblox Staff members. Sometimes, coupons are issued by administrators to be used on Roblox for a free item. They are often widely distributed through Twitch or Roblox mail. Many promotional codes expire after some time to make the item rarer. Most of the items have a certain color scheme, being purple, blue, and red. The purple items are based off of the color scheme of Twitch, while the blue items are based off of the color scheme of Twitter, and the red items are based off of the color scheme of YouTube. Roblox gives away these types of items when they reach a certain milestone on one of the three social media sites. These codes are used to be redeemed at roblox.com/promocodes. Here users can input any code that Roblox had given out in the time period the code was redeemable. Redemption Indicators Screen_Shot_2015-03-18_at_8.05.49_AM.png|If a promo code entered is invalid or expired this message will show up. Promo.png|If this message shows up, the promo code has successfully been redeemed. Code_Redeemed.jpg|If a working promo code has already been redeemed then this message will show up. Please log in (Promotional Code Message).png|If a player tried to redeem a code without being logged in, this message would show up. PromocodeUnexpectedError.png|An unknown and unspecified error. Can occur for a numerous amount of reasons, including loss of connection or a failure on Roblox's end. List of former promotional codes The Free Prize Giveaway Obby The 50K Space 'Hawk, Next Level MLG Headphones, 75K Super Swoop, and Next Level Future Visor were also obtainable throughout September 30 to October 2, 2016, on an obby course commemorating leaving Roblox. Every course a player cleared would reward the player with a badge, which also awards the player with the said item displayed on the badge if the player hasn't got one in their inventory yet. Upon completing the course, the player should have received 13 items (10 hats and 3 shirts). All items were part of different events. The Endless Summer Grizzly Bear, Endless Summer Captain's Hat and Endless Summer Life Preserver were from summer in 2016, the Next Level MLG Headphones from Twitch in February 2015, 3 shirts (2 being new and 1 being brought back obtainable) as a joke, and the Southwest Straw Fedora and 150K Summer Shades from summer in 2016. The obby was closed on October 2, 2016, making all of these items unobtainable. es:Códigos promocionales File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item ''Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse